


Свет-и-тьма

by mciron2013



Series: Конрад Айсен [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark, Gen, Gods, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Про одного несчастного юного мага, который заблудился между светом и тьмой.Коротко и символично.





	

 

## Дом

  


Заходящее за лесом солнце невесомыми мазками червонного золота легло на посеревшие от старости стены двухэтажного дома. В его лучах взвилась золотая пыль и скрылась, подхваченная теплым ветерком. 

Конрад отвел взгляд от своей руки, лежащей на перилах крыльца, и поднял голову на дверь. Ржавое кольцо ручки было знакомо, и он отогнал от себя вопрос, что он делает здесь теперь. 

Дверь поддалась, словно только его тут и ждали, и он вступил в прихожую. Теперь не было страшно, совсем не так, как тогда, когда два года назад он вбежал сюда, не помня себя, и трясущимися руками вставил засов в пазы. 

Где-то наверху раздался шорох, но и тогда страшно не стало. Улыбнувшись, Конрад скинул потрепанный дорожный мешок прямо на пыльный пол. Здесь почти никого не было. 

Лестница заскрипела под его шагами. Дом словно узнавал его, своего давнего жильца, который полгода боялся ступить дальше, чем того требовала необходимость. 

В спальне еще лежала на кровати книга, развернутая на середине. В том самом месте, куда он шагнул, не ища в новом мире ничего, подгоняемый только отчаянием и желанием гибели — вместе со жгучим желанием обрести любовь и поддержку. 

Он сдул с книги пыль и перевернул несколько страниц. Дальше книга лгала, и не стоило больше принимать написанное всерьез. У него получилось помочь другим, но получилось ли помочь себе? 

За мутным стеклом погас последний луч солнца, и Конрад медленно обернулся на проём двери. 

По коридору за его спиной медленно кралась безглазая тьма, и он, закрыв лицо руками, осел на постель. Стоило вернуться сюда только для того, чтобы, почти одержав победу, окончательно проиграть тьме. Спрятаться в ней навсегда, сдаться, превратиться в ничто. Стоило после дней, наполненных любовью и светом, которых он не заслуживал, вернуться в место, которое единственное стало ему домом, впитавшим всю боль и уродство его души, в которую он наконец-то впустил безграничную тьму.

## Храм

  


Было пусто и темно.

Конрад ощупал холодный и гладкий гранит стены и двинулся вдоль неё. Стена не кончалась, слышалось только его дыхание, звук шагов и шуршание мантии, и так продолжалось довольно долгое время. Наконец он сообразил, что ходит по кругу, и неуверенно шагнул в темноту. Гранит был холодным, но давал какое-то ощущение уверенности и безопасности, сейчас этого ощущения не было вовсе. Был только пол, покрытый каким-то узором, рассмотреть который казалось проблематичным из-за почти полностью скрывающего всё мрака.

Мрак начинал рассеиваться, и Конрад огляделся вокруг. Колонна позади него уходила в потолок, невидимый в темноте, огромная, гораздо больше, чем самое толстое и высокое дерево. Как будто он не просто оказался в огромном здании, а ещё и стал размером с муравья. Присмотревшись, Конрад различил вдалеке ещё одну колонну и побрёл к ней. Может, переходя от одной колонны к другой, он найдёт выход?

Он увидел впереди себя свою собственную тень. Сначала слабая, она всё больше чернела и словно наливалась силой. И узор теперь можно было различить: от него рябило в глазах и казалось, что мириады насекомых расползаются из-под ног в разные стороны.

Стало страшно, и, остановившись, Конрад медленно обернулся, пытаясь найти источник света. Вдалеке, между двух рядов колонн, которые теперь не терялись больше во мраке, разгорался свет. Он не был ни мерцающим и дрожащим светом, какой даёт огонь, не был он и солнечным лучом, вдруг проникшим в храм. Он был сам по себе, сам в себе и принадлежал этому миру ровно в той же степени, в какой и не принадлежал.

Не в силах сдвинуться с места, Конрад наблюдал за тем, как этот свет становится всё ярче и ярче. Откуда-то он знал, что за этим светом нет никого, напротив, это сам свет имеет разум и дух, и присутствие жалкого муравья на каменных плитах храма, конечно, не может остаться для него незамеченным. Он ли разбудил этот свет, или тот проявил себя по собственной воле?

Чем сильнее разгорался свет и чем дольше Конрад смотрел на него, тем больше он понимал, что погиб. Стоило шагнуть навстречу или хоть как-то привлечь к себе внимание — и его существование изменилось бы навсегда. Этот свет не причинил бы зла, он был способен утешить и дать чувство защиты и любви, но мысленным взором Конрад окинул себя, представил все свои пороки, нашёл червоточины в своей душе и то место, где прочно угнездилась темнота, и понял, что не вынесет, если его рассмотрят и признают негодным. Казалось кощунственным даже попасть в луч этого света, который постепенно захватывал всё пространство храма. Конрад кощунствовать не хотел, он хотел только исчезнуть, и тогда он побежал прочь.

Это было как в кошмарном сне, он бежал, а колонна всё не приближалась; тень от первой колонны всё ещё скрывала его, но наконец он добрался, смог обогнуть вторую, спасительную и прижался спиной к граниту, наблюдая, как свет захватывает всё больше и больше пространства по сторонам от неё.

Было страшно.


End file.
